


Change

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, John's here but he's just a catalyst, Nikola's just a little bit insecure about stuff ok?, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: John's back, and Nikola's not happy.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> John has qualities akin to a cockroach so... he's not dead? *Shrugs*
> 
> Prompt - Change is annoyingly difficult.

Nikola growled seeing John, his eyes blackening as his talons grew. What was he doing here? The urge to rip his throat out (an urge he’d had with screaming regularity ever since becoming a vampire) dulled to a quiet roar with the touch of Helen’s hand on his bicep. She didn’t have to say a word to quell the churning in his stomach, although his mind still ran a dozen miles a second. _Why is he here? How did he survive? What if she goes back?_

Later, alone together in her library nook overlooking the waterfall, she didn’t need to ask about his disquiet thoughts, choosing instead to soothe them. “Change is annoyingly difficult, but I wouldn’t change my circumstances now, even if I wanted to.” Touching his cheek with her fingertips, gazing into his eyes, she added, “I like them just the way they are.”

With the softest brush of his lips against hers, he nodded his understanding. He rather liked their circumstances too.

**Author's Note:**

> Could I stretch this to a double drabble? Probably. My brain doesn't want to though so... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
